This invention describes an aqueous based solution, and topical methods of applying the solution which is effective in the healing and alleviation of pain of trauma to the dermis, epidermis, mucous membranes and subcutaneous tissue, in particular to injury caused by heat or chemicals but efficacy is also indicated in the treatment of allergies and other wounds or diseases of the skin. The substances employed are very inexpensive.